Archangel
by RainboWTF
Summary: Totally unoriginal title. A oneshot for now, but I will probably add on later. Garrus meets Shepard again after two years, and under peculiar circumstances. R&R, as always.


He had been holed up in the second story of a building for days, all three merc groups coming at him relentlessly.

The turian glared down the sights at the group making their way down the bridge now,"Dammit." He growled. He was getting more and more exhausted, since he hadn't eaten in days.

It was affecting him bad. He could barely focus on the mercs in his sights. _At least if I die now, I'll see Shepard again...I hope._ He had never told her that he had had feelings for her. The defiant look in her gaze, the way her jaw would set when she was angry, and how her blue eyes looked like two pieces of ice.

And there they were, those blue orbs that had always entranced him, the red, white, and black N7 armor.

He shook his head in disbelief,"No." _She's dead. I saw the tape, the whole team did. I was at her furneral. She's dead._

And yet, there she was. Her short black hair as wild as ever. She rarely wore a helmet, and when he had asked her about it she had said,'I'd rather look my enemy in the eye before I blow their heads off.' He had chuckled at that.

Maybe the hunger was making him see things, he decided, and shot a concussive round at her. She barely flinched, but glared up at him, her jaw set.

_Shepard's back, and I've already succeeded in pissing her off. Great job, Garrus._ He chided himself silently. She didn't even look as he sniped a merc coming up beside her. He had always loved that about her, the ruthless way she worked, and yet she held a special kindness to her teammates that she rarely showed off the ship. Sure, it included a lot of good-natured insults and curses, but it was kindness nonetheless.

"She's with Archangel!" One of the mercs yelled, and he readied himself as he heard her fighting her way up the steps, shouting orders at her comrades and obscenities at nothing in particular.

He heard the door slide open, and her voice cutting through the air,"Archangel?"

He turned, removing his helmet as he took her in. _Alive. Shepard is alive._

"Shepard, I thought you were dead." He searched her face, and was kind if pleased when her usual glared turned into a bright smile.

He barely had time to prepare himself as her arms wrapped around him.

"Dammit, Garrus. What the hell did you get yourself into?" Her voice was muffled by his armor, and he hadn't realized that she was pressing her face against his chest.

Someone coughed behind them, and the two remembered who they were in the company of. They broke apart, but that bright smile didn't leave Shepard's face as she looked back at the two Cerberus operatives, then at Garrus.

"Need a little help?" She said coyly, raising an eyebrow, a trick she picked up from Joker.

He raised his sniper rifle, and from the look on the Cerberus operative's faces they must have though he was about to shoot them. Instead he blew the head off a merc that had been coming up the stairs.

"I think I might be fine." He was awarded with a chuckle from Shepard.

"Fucking show-off."

She stalked off, leaving the African American as help, and casting the woman a distrustful glare.

* * *

"So, how exactly do you know the commander?"

Garrus had learned that the Cerberus agent's name was Jacob, and had to remind himself not to call him 'the Cerberus agent' in his head.

"Used to be with C-Sec, then joined up with Shepard to take down Saren."

Jacob nodded as he took out one of the mercs.

"How exactly is Shepard...you know..." He trailed off. He could never say it out loud, _dead_. It always made the pain more real.

"Miranda, the woman that went with the commander, and Cerberus spent billions to bring her back to life. I'm not sure about the specifics, you'd have to ask Miranda about that."

Garrus nodded. That was good enough for him. Shepard was back. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt like he owed Cerberus now.

_"We got the last door closed and we're coming back up. Hope you left some mercs for me!"_ Her voice came out of his omni-tool.

He chuckled softly, and he could feel Jacob's eyes on him.

"Don't worry, Shepard, we're not done yet." He said as she came into the room.

She smiled, but her face contorted into something he didn't recognize as he heard a voice say his allias behind him.

He turned, and was suddenly thrown back. He heard somebody call his name, his _real_ name.

He heard Shepard's voice, gunshots cutting the air as he blacked out.

* * *

**As of right now, this is a oneshot. I'll probably end up expanding on this, since I haven't done a Shakarian fic(which I ship relentlessly) yet so ya. Expect another chapter of The Galaxy's New Hero coming up tomorrow maybe. Hurray for the weekend!**


End file.
